


Chemical Reactions

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Logan tries to explain his feelings but ends up messing up and Roman has to help fix it.





	1. A Missunderstanding

Patton had been looking forward to meeting his soul mate ever since those  little words appeared on his arm.

"Love is a mixture of chemicals in your brain."

Patton was excited that his soul mate is so smart. But years had come and gone and still no sign of his soul mate. Patton has resigned himself to living with his friend Roman and enduring the constant Disney marathons. Patton outside of going to his job as a daycare teacher did not leave the house much. Roman was constantly  bugging him to go out and Patton had caved this week and agreed to go out with Roman and one of his other friends. 

"Patton, please stop dragging your feet." Roman whined.

"It's 7 am of course I'm tired." Patton retorted offering a meak smile as they both entered the coffee shop.

Roman walked over to a table in the back corner that had a man with a black shirt, dark blue tie, and glasses similar to Patton's own glasses sitting at it. 

"Hey, Logan. " Roman replied sitting at the table. "Where is the friend you were gonna bring?"

"Virgil said he was not up to going out today." Logan stated as if this was not the first time Virgil has backed out of something. " I'm guessing this is Patton?" 

Roman nodded.

"Love is a mixture of chemicals in your brain." Logan stated.

"What?" Patton  questioned, a confused on his face, while he started to feel his wrist with the quote tingle.

"Roman, told me you believe in all this soulmate stuff. I wanted to inform you that your not necessarily predestined for one person because this is all chemicals in your brain."

"Oh." Patton said feeling disappointed and wanting to get away from here and away from Logan who seemed to hate the idea of soulmates. 

The rest of the time, they spent hanging out with Logan, Patton remained fairly silent. Roman and Patton politely said goodbye after an hour of talking and were on their way out the door.

"You okay, Pat?" Roman asked once the two had exited the coffee shop. 

"I just don't feel that well." Parton replied, trying to blame his sad mood on him physically not feeling well and not the tear he felt in his heart.

"You could have told me and we could have left." Roman replied.

"Logan seemed nice. I didn't want to ruin anything." Patton replied a little smirk thinking about how cute Logan looked when he was talking about science and other smart things he liked.

Patton was relieved  that Roman did not notice the smile or bring it up as they entered their apartment. Patton went into his room and sat there for the rest of the day drowning out is sadness over being rejected by his soulmate with cookies and Disney movies that Roman had left in his room from their last movie marathon. Patton only left his room twice for the rest of the day when he needed to get meals. He was heartbroken and hadn't even been in a relationship.


	2. Chemical Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs help.

Logan sat listening to his phone ring.

"Come on pick up, Roman." Logan whispered to himself. He knew if he didn't do this now he would never do it.

"What do you want, Logan?" Roman asked, seeming slightly upset.

"I was just hoping you might be up for coming over tomorrow. I got Virgil to agree to meeting you and Patton if you wanna bring him along." Logan explained.

"That sounds fabulous." Roman declared, his additude becoming the exact opposite of how he sounded when he answered the call.

"Yeah." Logan replied sighing.

"Something seems to be bothering you. Is it a troubling math problem or Virgil being a stone dragging you down?"

"Logan sighed, pushing his glasses up his face. "No."

"What is it? Can I fight it for you?"

"No, unless you wanna fight Patton." Logan mumbled.

"What?" Roman asked confused by Logan's mumble.

"Its none of your concern."

"I'm your friend, nerd, and if something is bothering you that makes it my problem." Roman declared.

"I may have messed things up with Patton when when the three of us were at the coffee shop together." Logan stated.

"With Patton? Its impossible to mess things up with Patton." 

"I think your soulmate telling you they don't believe in soulmates is one way to." Logan replied with a bit of sass.

"What?" Roman replied slightly confused. 

"The first thing I said to Patton is that I don't believe a person has just one soulmate. Which sounded like I don't believe in soulmates and when my wrist tingled I didn't mention it. Which in hindsight made it seem like I was uninterested." Logan explained.

"Well, I guess I have to help you fix this, you chemical disaster."


	3. Cookies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey its happy.

Logan had made sure their apartment was perfect. Which wasn't that hard when Virgil hardly left his room, which worried Logan occasionally because humans are pack creatures and Virgil should be making friends not being alone all the time. Logan had also made cookies because Roman mentioned that Patton likes cookies and that he could convince Patton to go anywhere if there was cookies.

Logan now just had to play the uncomfortable waiting game, staring at the clock for half an hour. Virgil came out to the living room just as there was a knock on the floor. Logan quickly got up and walked towards the door and opened it. Logan caught Patton's face as he opened the door and watched as Patton's face went from smile to a frown. Logan gestured towards the living room letting the other two slip by.

"I didn't know My Chemical Romance was having a reunion." Roman remarked as he spotted Virgil in the living room.

"Well I didn't expect a visit from the insult king so I guess we are both disappointed." Virgil shot back.

Both of their faces turned to shock as they both glanced down at their wrists in disbelief.m

"Well, I guess your gonna have to come up with more hurtful insults." Virgil smirked.

"Enough to last a lifetime, my dark prince." 

"Stop flirting, you two." Logan teased.

"Fine. I won't do it in frount of you." Virgil replied grabbing Roman's arm and dragging him off to his room.

Logan rubbed his neck as the other two left. " So."

"You don't have to pretend to like me." Patton stated.

'"I'm not pretending." Logan sighed, running his hands though his hair. " Sometimes connotations of what people say mess with what they were trying to convey."

Patton held a confused look on his face.

"I was saying that I believe that people have many soul mates and not just romantic ones. Which could have been connotated as me saying that I don't believe in soulmates." Logan explained, pushing up his glasses.

Patton offered a tiny smile for a moment. 

"You never even acknowledged this." Patton replied, holding up his wrist.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"That's what happened anyway." 

"I guess it wasn't the most well thought out idea." Logan replied, rubbing his neck.

Patton giggled a bit. "Yeah."

"I think this is the part where I ask you if you wanna try and be romantic partners."

"You're a dork." Patton replied smiling.

"Am I correct or was a mistaken." Logan asked pushing up your glasses.

"You are right but you missed the part about me having the best boyfriend who is gonna go out and see a movie with me."

 

Logan laughed a little and grabbed his jacket, keys, and wallet before leading Patton out the door to his car so they could go see a movie.


End file.
